Anything To Make Me Happy
by LouLouCullen
Summary: In the past Edward pledged to Bella that he will do anything and everything to keep her happy. Bella comes up with an idea...involving chocolate cake and moving mountains? How far will Edward go to keep his Bella happy? How far will Bella push Edward's limits? Read and find out! Full of fluff! One-Shot. Please R&R! Rated K cause I am paranoid!


_Anything To Make Me Happy_

It was Friday night, in the Cullen household; quiet and calm—for a change—Alice and Jasper were watching a movie with Edward and I, in the living room on the huge plasma TV; Carlisle and Esme were someplace else in the house, and Rosalie and Emmett were in the garage fixing Emmett's monster of a Jeep. Somewhere in the middle of the movie Esme brought me a slice of her amazing triple chocolate cake; it was deadly sweet, velvety smooth and ubber moist. Charlie never had a problem, trying to shove two slices down his throat.

Just as I was about to take my first bite, a thought occurred to me; Edward and I were discussing my happiness earlier today; how he would do anything and everything just to keep me happy…I wondered if that counted for human food?

I glanced at Edward, before glancing at my cake again and then back to Edward; could I make him do it? Could I be mean enough to make him eat human food to make me happy? I guess we would find out. I was hoping that Alice had not seen my choice or at least kept it hidden from Edward; I always wondered how deep his devotion went for me.

It took me a few seconds to realize that I was staring at Edward with my fork still in hand. Edward looked down at me with confused anxious eyes, his eyebrows pulled together in worry. "Bella, what is it?" He asked concerned; his anxious eyes searching my own for the answer, my thoughts would never reveal to him.

So Alice had been keeping this from him. Excellent! "I thought you liked that kind of cake, do you not wish to have it?" Of course Edward would jump through hoops to make sure I was happy...Excellent!

"Oh, no; the cake is perfectly fine" I hurried to reassure his silly worries. "I just had a thought is all…I was wondering about something is all." I said grinning like a mad man, who had just learned his somewhat incompetent lackeys actually managed destroyed his arch nemesis. Oh sweet victory!

"Wondering about what, love?"

The million dollar question; I was practically squealing with delight on the inside, while the outside was calm.

"I just curious as to how far, you would go, make me happy." I tried very hard to keep a straight face, not to mention, trying to keep my emotions from flooding over and giving me away. It was nearly impossible—to find my shield of numbness for my personal dark times into the light, and use it to enclose myself off from Jasper's gift; Edward would know exactly what I was thinking, if he knew what I was feeling.

"How did you do that?" Jasper asked curiously; I could feel his gift trying to find a way around my shield of numbness; it would find no holes to penetrate my shield. I had mastered this over eight months of heart ache and pain.

"I rather not say, but let's just say…you won't win, so stop trying, while you are still ahead." I told him gently, not taking my eyes off of Edward; I steeled my shield of numbness, keeping it like a steel bubble around me, perfect and round. Instantly I felt Jasper's gift retreat and focused on fully on Edward again. "Well…" I asked again "What would you do to keep me happy?"

"I've already told you Bella" Edward's features were becoming more confused; it was so adorable, when he was so absolutely clueless. "I would do anything and everything to keep you happy; have I not made myself clear?" He asked anxiously, his hands cupped my face ever so gently. "I will do anything and everything to make and keep you happy, my love; no matter what the cost, no matter, who I have to see, or where I have to go. I will move mountains to make you happy." Honesty and promise leaked out of his every word; I totally believed him.

"Moving mountains sound like fun!" I said "can we bring Emmett with us? Can we go tomorrow?" Becoming side tracked for a second—I had to fight to keep my shield around me.

Of course right on cue—if he had one—Emmett darted into the room "Uh…yeah, you can bring Emmett with you!" He boomed excitedly. "We go as soon as you are ready Bella! Moving mountains…this girl thinks of the best things to do with vampire strength! Besides Rose's bedroom antics of course," He said for her benefit I am sure.

"Ugh…TMI Emmett!" He just laughed before darting back to the garage of the rest of the night.

"Why do you ask Bella, if you already knew?" Edward asked once Emmett had left the room "Do you doubt me?"

"No" I said sincerely, seriously "I do not doubt you in the slightest…but see I had this thought on how far you were willing to go." I said, trying to reassure him of my understanding on the subject. "I was just wondering if human food was on the list of doing anything to make me happy or not." I stole a glance at Edward's dumb struck expression.

Priceless was the only word that came to mind; utterly priceless, it took everything I had to keep my steel bubble of numbness around me, to keep Jasper out. Of course Emmett was back in the living room with a look of sheer anticipation and disgust on his face.

"You said anything" I reminded Edward gently lifting my fork with a bite size piece of cake on the prongs "but if you don't…"

"Bella…don't do this to me…" Edward pleaded with me unhappily; he looked absolutely petrified. "Would it truly make you happy to eat human food?"

"It would make me happy!" Emmett boomed. Alice and Jasper had been quite almost the entire time.

"We're not talking about you Emmett!" Edward hissed furious; then turned his attention back to me, with gentle unresolved eyes. "If it makes you happy my love, I will eat the whole slice and not complain." He told me surrendering to my every whim.

"Well…it's nice to know…but if you think I am going to waste a perfectly good piece of chocolate cake on watching you eat it…I think not!" The look on Edward's face was beyond priceless now; his jaw nearly hit the floor, his butterscotch eyes wide, nearly popping out of his head, his body was rigid as could be. "Like I would actually make you eat human food to keep me happy Edward. God I love you so much!" I crowed "The look on your face was beyond priceless; oh god...that was the funniest thing...ever." I could barely contain my laughter; Edward had to take the plate out of my hand so I didn't drop it.

"You Miss Swan...nearly gave me a heart attack—not the easiest thing to do—I swear my heart beat once in my chest, just to stop again." He scolded me desperately trying to keep the humor out if his voice; he could never stay mad at me. "I think I may actually be mad at you." He teased glaring at me.

I gasped, faying my hurt feelings "Did I?" clasping my hands together in front of my chest, as if I were in pain. "Well maybe I need to make it all better."

I straddled myself in Edward's lap, locking my arms around his neck, pressing my body as closely as I could to his; while I gave him little kisses all over his face. I kissed both his cheeks, the tip of his nose, his forehead, along each side of his jaw to the point of his chin, and his throat—paying extra close attention to the bite marks Carlisle left behind so long ago. Saving the best for last, I kissed Edward's lips until the room was spinning and I was gasping for air; my heart beating fast and jagged in my chest.

"Am I forgiven?" I asked breathless.

"I want to say 'no' so badly; but I would be lying if I did." Edward chuckled just as breathless as I was; with one hand threaded in my hair and the other pressed tightly to the small of my back.

"Well...you could lie to me if you wanted too" I mused grinning "But then you would have to apologize to me; until I forgave you."

"I think I handle lying to you."

"I think I can let you forgive me."

Letting go of my shield of numbness, I let all of the love I had for Edward, leak out of each and every kiss I gave him this night.

**The End**

**Author's Note:** Hey all! I just thought this quick and quick one shot would be a nice addition to my ever growing collection of stories. Please enjoy! And please hit that button below and review, review, review!


End file.
